Into the Belly of the Beast
As fight continues: Bruno is talking to female archer of the slavers. Female Goliath is second in charge of the goliaths. She is in a verbal conflict with a big male goliath leader. Bruno started convo with the female slaver in hopes of gaining an ally when her former slave, Shimmer, attacked female slaver with a psionic power. The Female slaver shot an arrow at Shimmer, missed, dropped her short bow and pulled out long sword and short sword. Bruno questioned shimmer’s wisdom and then shimmer attacked Bruno. Bruno hit her and female slaver closed with Shimmer. Jamal, suppressing the noticeable effects of manifesting, psionic charmed Shimmer and had her come to him. Giovanni diplomatically convinced Bruno and female slaver to stop fighting Shimmer. Siden jumped on the barricade and the undead began to withdraw. There were 4 factions: Our faction Tarmalack controls bandit/slavers. Vagrel contols goliath Faction Opek independent Wizard with half human-goliath ally. Tomalak stole from Olfact something which was stolen from the goliath. The item (a large diamond) got where we were and bad things started to happen. The object had originally fell off/ from the sky. It sounded like the object that fell was a diamond. The sacred relic was something like a diamond the size of a person’s head. The servant of the mage was a half-goliath who was discriminated against so he stole the diamond and gave it to the mage. Bruno said Tomalak’s group were the mooks responsible for his family’s recent losses. Shortly before things went bad the walls started to change then the floor grew up and over the table and the gem on top of the gem. All food spoiled when the bad things startedstarted. Our food was still good. The wizard believed the diamond was a gateway to bring in a ‘demon’ to the world. And this place is now a cocoon. The demon is Vognor. We heard sounds then Olfek started screamin. ‘kill the thing that calls my name.” One human undead was saying ‘Olfek betrayer.’ 20 undead 5undead goliaths 2 xeph The rest human When we entered the undead area, we saw one object in the middle of a big room. The object was large and crystalline. Inside was liquid and a grotesque bloated thing which has tentacles instead of arms. Our party ended up being all but two of the people in the room. Jamal got the humans to move in by saying “fine we get all the treasure.” With a final charge from Sidon the crystal shattered and the creature impaled itself on the crystal remnants. It looked like it was made of living substances. We hear a sound halfway between a slither and a rumble (like a rock slide) The walls and ceilings start pealing and sloughing off. The skin falls to the floor. Its stinky stuff. Mage and servant frog marched by goliaths. Bruno is disappointed because he had thought these people had the info he needed but they didn’t. He wants to keep us on retainer for the time being. Everyone gets 600 gp. Category: CampaignCategory: Session Notes